


Bed

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Selectively Mute Link, hand holding, i will fill this tag up myself so help me, mipha x link, mipha/link, pre-calamity ganon, signing link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: Link realized all too late he only had one bed.





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Because SOMEONE (Nintendo) can't let these two be happy I suppose I'm in charge of that. Everyone's 18+. I will fill this fucking tag up myself if I have to! Also, going with the hc that Link's house in Hateno village is like his house from before. I noticed it had a pond the perfect depth for a certain zora to sleep in.

It was a neat little house, she supposed. Off the edge of the newly built town but close enough to people so one wouldn't feel lonely. The plain beige walls and high chimney were common among Hylian homes. He showed off the stable near his home and a tree he had planted next to a pond to the right of his house. He said when it grew he wanted to attach a swing to it. She said that was childish of him but smiled the entire time. The inside was plain. With little more than a table for four often occupied only by one, a bookshelf, and other odds and ends it remained rather unremarkable. He had wall mounts for different weapons—swords, shields, and bows he collected from his travels. The upstairs contained a loft area with a writing desk, more books, and a single person bed. She carefully examined everything, her clawed fingertips graced the nightstand as she examined a sunny yellow flower in a vase.

“ _You like?”_ his finger wiggled as the question hung in the air.

The only dwelling Mipha had visited had been to Hyrule Castle. The grand soirees held by King Rhoam she saw the high vaulted ceilings and lovingly crafted stonework of the castle. She once stood in the room and study that belonged to the fair princess but beyond that never saw the interior of any Hylian's homes. She hadn't been sure what she expected but it was plainer than she anticipated. Containing only the essentials he required to call it his own. “It's beautiful,” the honeyed words accompanied her eyes as she reached out to him. Her hand brushed against his shoulder. He puffed his chest proudly.

The two of them shared a meal. He was always looking for new recipes. She noticed most of his books were cook books. It was rare for her to eat cooked food, most of her diet consisted of raw fish or whatever she could catch. He loved cooking and trying out new recipes. Perhaps once this was all over the legendary hero could become a legendary chef. He prepared her Hearty Salmon Meunière. The crispy skin of the salmon was a rare pleasure. It was flaky but moist on the inside and she perked when she saw him staring. “What are you looking at?” she asked around a bite.

He straightened up in his chair. Rubbing the back of his neck he glanced off to the side shyly. His hands stretched out after a beat, _“I like seeing you happy.”_

She suddenly felt shy, too. Shifting in her chair she swung her leg and twirled her fork. “Oh,” she didn't know what to say about that. “I—It pleases me that I'm able to make you happy,” she smiled a toothy smile. Around him she could behave in an unabashed manner. She could laugh as loud as she wished, she could smile as wide as she dared. He never told her to behave properly. He never asked her to be graceful.

He cleaned with her by his side and splashed water at her. Talking with him always made the time pass so quickly. She sat at the table and chattered on until her mouth began to feel sore and parched. “Oh dear, what time is it?” it was dark out of doors. Faintly, the two listened to the cry of an owl. Link looked up at the window. It seemed dark. He pushed the door open and winced. “Uhh...”

“Oh dear, it is late,” she was feeling tired. He undoubtedly was as well. He closed the door. He had only one bed but he'd give it up for her. “I shall see you in the morning then, Link,” her lips pressed against his cheek.

His heart fluttered as he sighed. He only perked when he heard the door close. He stood stupidly in his own house before he walked outside, too. She was already at the pond. The blue cloth Zelda gave her set off to the side along with her headdress as she slipped into the water. Bobbing atop it she perked, “Link, I assure you I'm quite fine here.” She noticed he had only one bed with room enough for only one person. She kept atop the water and smiled as she floated. “I thought this would be the perfect depth for me to relax in and I was correct in my assumption,” she relaxed as both her eyes closed. “Good night.”

He nodded.

  


As Link stared up at the ceiling he thought to himself, he needed a bigger bed. Was Mipha being polite? Did she not want to ask? If she had gone upstairs again he would have relinquished it to her. Unable to sleep he slid out of his bed and rolled his shoulders. Staring out the window he caught her scarlet body bobbing in the dark water.

  


Mipha couldn't sleep. Did he think she was distancing from him? She never wished to displease Link. He was nothing but magnanimous towards her and acted chivalrous. It wasn't common for him to be at home and she thought he would be better in his own room. She would have slept on the floor but he would have rebuffed that idea. She knew him too well. As she stared up at the obscured moon she sighed and bit thoughtfully on her lower lip. When she heard the rustling of grass she directed her attention towards it, “Link.” He had left his home. Walking towards her with a pillow under one arm and a blanket around his shoulders billowing behind him like a cape he settled by the pond's side. He wrapped the blanket around him and reached out. Her hand wrapped around his and she spoke softly to him. She talked about her brother, she told him about the lotus flowers and hopes one day they blossomed in this pond. Her hand wrapped around his tighter. She watched him surrender to sleep and she kissed his knuckles until she too fell asleep.

Link's home technically only had one bed but she found no problems sleeping over at his place so long as he was by her side. 

 

 


End file.
